


Queen Of The Meadow

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Cause I was filled with poison<br/>But blessed with beauty and rage</p><p>A Poison Ivy fanmix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen Of The Meadow

**Author's Note:**

> Swearing in some songs and depictions of domestic abuse in one song. Extremely picspam heavy. 
> 
> Lana Del Rey is playing the title character for the purposes the art.
> 
> A note on song selection: Ultraviolence by Lana Del Rey deals with an abusive relationship. I've included it because other lyrics suited the subject matter, but I understand that it could be triggering for some people so: **TRIGGER WARNING FOR TRACK SIX (6).**

Posion Ivy (Dr. Pamela Lillian Isley) is a DC Comics supervillainess who is an enemy of Batman. Dr Pamela Isley is a botanical biochemist who takes on the costumed persona of femme fatale eco-terrorist Poison Ivy. She has an immunity to virtually all types of toxins and poisons which she often employs as weapons against others, along with her pheromones and mind control over plant life. She has a long standing friendship with the Joker's sidekick, Harley Quinn. She fights to protect the Earth's natural environment. 

 

 

 

 **Blood Flower**  
_Tilly & The Wall_

_  
_

**Poison** _  
Alice Cooper_

__  
_ _

**Roses** __  
_ The Rocket Summer _

___  
_ _ _

**Thistle & Weeds**  
_Mumford & Sons_

 

 **Queen of the Meadow**  
_Elysian Fields_

 

 **Ultraviolence**  
_Lana Del Rey_

_  
_

**Toxic**  
_Yaël Naïm_

 

 **Pollen**  
_Mirah_

_  
_

**Weeping Willow**  
_The Hush Sound_

 

 **Poison Ivy**  
_Bleached_

 

[Queen Of The Meadow](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer/queen-of-the-meadow?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [an0ther_dreamer](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
